Here Without You
by notalonepopular
Summary: The tittle is all you need to know. Klaine.


Here Without You

Kurt walked down the cold streets of New York City. Bundled up in the latest McQueen winter line, Kurt braved the harsh winter wind to get a non-fat mocha from his favourite coffee shop around the corner from his small apartment that he shares with Rachel. The pair moved in just over a year and a half ago and neither of them could be happier.

The two diva's opted out of NYADA to attend NYU for their musical theater program together, after Kurt's depressing rejection. The program was absolutely wonderful ad they made a lot of new friends that had many of the same interests as them. If they weren't studying or prepping for an audition, their time was spent with their expanded group of friends laughing and singing and just being plain old fun.

Sure the New Direction members were missed, but Kurt and Rachel barely had the chance to see any of them. With everyone spread across the country, it made things difficult to get together often. They had seen each other over the summer back in Lima, but one person was missing.

Blaine.

Kurt still remembers the first time he went home after being in New York for a month. He had rushed through his packing and raced to the airport to make his flight on time. He was so anxious to be spending the weekend with his dad and Carole and most importantly, his neglected boyfriend.

Kurt and Blaine spoke to each other every day in some shape or form, but it just wasn't the same as seeing the other in person. Skype could only work so well. Getting the chance to go back to Lima, Kurt snatched it up very quickly.

His dad and Carole met him at the airport in Columbus, seeing as Blaine was still in school when Kurt's plane got in. The car ride to the Hudmel household was full of Kurt'a wild stories about his month in New York with Rachel.

Walking into his old room was comforting and gave Kurt the opportunity to relax after a fast pace month. Kurt took a quick nap before getting ready for his date that night with Blaine. He was being picked up at 6, and had no idea where Blaine was taking him. Dressed and ready at 5:55, the doorbell rang, and Kurt was down the stairs opening the door in a flash. He launched himself into Blaine's arms and was met by a booming laugh coming from his boyfriend. "Blaine! Oh god, I've missed you so much. Ok, let's go so we can catch up and I can be with you! Please, let's go!"

"Ok, ok we're going, slow down there Kurt." Blaine said with a small smile. His mood was not what Kurt was expecting. He expected a large, warm welcome, but received something he couldn't identify. The boys got into Blaine's car and Kurt smiled when they pulled up to Breadsticks 20 minutes later. They sat and had a wonderful dinner as both boys recapped their past month, even though they had told each other countless times what had happened.

"Umm, Kurt. I need to talk to you about something. Something important." This struck up Kurt's nerves and he wondered if this is what Blaine seemed so distant about. Kurt gave a nod and Blaine went on. "Well, you've been gone for a month now, and don't get me wrong, I've missed you a lot. I just don't think that I can continue with this. It hurts too much not having you close enough to me to hold you. I'm sorry Kurt." The curly head boy finished and Kurt felt himself pale and his heart rate slow near to a stop.

"B-blaine." Kurt choked out.

"Kurt. I still love you. God, do I love you. I just can't deal with the distance. I want you to understand."

"I understand Blaine. But there are two of us in this relationship and you didn't seem to stop and consider that. Fine, whatever. Break up with me. Just know, no amount of groveling will get me back." Blaine looked like he was going to say something, but Kurt was out of the booth and out the door of the restaurant too quickly. The tears didn't start until he was in the car.

That was one year and five months ago. Kurt threw himself into his work when he got back to New York, and is now at the top of every one of his classes. He never had another boyfriend, the wounds of his first love were just too fresh, and no once compared to the sweet tenor he left back in Ohio.

Kurt walked through the door to his regular coffee shop, A Simple Brew and went to the cash. He came often enough that every barista knew his order. He paid for his drink and sat at his usual table with his latest script for his play in school.

After going through and highlighting everything he needed to, Kurt looked up and glanced around the coffee shop. His eyes stopped when he saw one of the employees setting up the mic on the small stage they had tucked into the corner of the shop. Occasionally when Kurt came in for his coffee there were aspiring artists playing for the entertainment of the customers. Some of them were good, others were plain horrid. Kurt continued watching as he saw the singer for the day mount the stage. His curly hair and style of dress was way too familiar, but the countertenor couldn't place it until the man's head when up.

The singer laid his eyes on Kurt, directly across the room and stopped still. "Blaine." Kurt barely heard himself say the name. He noticed Blaine's lips moving in a way that could be shaping his name.

Kurt averted his gaze swiftly and turned back to his open script. He couldn't bear to stare at the love of his life without doing something rash that wouldn't turn out well. A million thoughts ran through his mind and he considered every one of them a lot. He could run up and plant one on Blaine to see if the spark was still there. He could wait until Blaine finished his set and he could talk to him. Or Kurt could get up and leave as fast as he can, never turning back to see the look on Blaine's face if he did so. Before the light brown haired boy could even move, Blaine started speaking into the mic.

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be playing you a few songs tonight. Hope you enjoy." Blaine started off with his rendition of Teenage Dream and went through a set filled with songs Kurt recognized as solos from glee in highschool.

"Ok, so to finish, I'd like to sing a song that means a lot to me. I hope it gets through very well." As he was saying this, Blaine looked directly at Kurt the entire time. The breath he didn't realize he was holding was let out as Kurt listened to the introduction of Blaine's song.

A hundred days have made me older  
since the last time that i saw your pretty face  
a thousand lies have made me colder  
and i don't think i can look at this the same  
but all these miles that seperate  
disappear now when i'm dreaming of your face

i'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
i think about you baby  
and i dream about you all the time  
i'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
and tonight it's only you and me

the miles just keep rollin'  
as the people leave their way to say hello  
i've heard this life was overrated  
but i hope that it gets better as we go

i'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
i think about you baby  
and i dream about you all the time  
i'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
and tonight its only you and me

everything i know,and anywhere i go  
it gets hard but it wont take away my love  
and when the last one falls  
when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it wont take away my love

i'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
i think about you baby  
and i dream about you all the time  
i'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
and tonight girl its only you and me

Kurt had tears in his eyes by the end of the song. Any doubts of walking out the door were blown away. Kurt _needed_ Blaine, like he had never needed anything before in his life. The year and a half without him was pure agony, and Kurt hoped he could end the pain before it consumed him whole. Blaine was dismounting the stage after saying his thanks to the audience.

Kurt's eyes followed Blaine as he approached the table where he was stationed. Blaine halted his walking right in front of where Kurt was seated.

"Kurt." Blaine breathed out, almost in a desperate whine.

"You don't need to be here without me anymore Blaine." Was all Kurt said before Blaine was pulling him out of his chair and into his arms for a deep and passionate kiss.

"I made such a huge mistake. I love you Kurt, so much. Don't ever say goodbye to me again." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt just smiled, eyes wet with tears. "Never again."


End file.
